One problem that is encountered by owners of VRSC family motorcycles manufactured by Harley-Davidson of Milwaukee, Wis. is in a design of the radiator cover of its fluid cooled engine. The radiator cover has a pair of elongated air intake openings formed in its front end and positioned toward the front wheel of the motorcycle. Each air intake opening is approximately 3 inches wide and approximately 13 inches long and is only encased by an ornamental bezel frame which has a complimentary mating opening. Consequently, a detrimental extraneous foreign material such as leaves, branches, cigarettes remnants, rocks and the like present in an operating environment of the motorcycle enters these air intake openings and accumulates on the front surface of the radiator during riding.
Accordingly, the owners of these motorcycles are forced to remove radiator cover in order to clean the radiator surface for optimum engine performance.
Therefore, there is a need for a device used in combination with the radiator cover for enabling air flow to the radiator while preventing entry of the detrimental extraneous foreign material.